The Truth About Her
by GGirl16Hunter-DaughterOfApollo
Summary: Olivia White was never a regular girl. Always stayed in the shadows, ADHD and dyslexic, she finally knew the truth of her past when she was eleven. Under Revision.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, Olivia emailed this idea to me as soon as she got to her hotel in Arizona. According to her little sister Leah, (Who sent me a separate email) she's been writing down the summary the whole flight… So, yep this is a PJO and LM crossover fic. I tried my best to write this the way she wanted… The summary was pretty short… Here's a longer one.**

**Olivia White was never a regular girl. Always been quiet, never knew her real dad, lives with her gram. Is there a story behind this? What does her 'dad' have to do with this? Ever since her she was eleven, she knew the truth behind her past. Now that she's in high school, something have been growing stronger about her and some people, or things, have been noticing her. Why is she always gone during the summer? Where does she always mysteriously disappear to? Why doesn't anyone know about this? Why hasn't she tell the band yet? Will she keep the secret, or keep it between her other friends and her? Starts before the LM movie. Camp Jupiter and Camp Half-Blood already know each other (I don't feel like going back to The Battle Of The Labrynth and I have no clue what even happens after Son of Neptune {like every other people other than Rick Riordan} but just pretend) and Rachel is already the Oracle of Delphi. Well I guess that just says it happens after the Second Great Prophecy is over... Whatever...**

**There are few parts about her past in this chapter. It'll go to the present day in the middle of this chapter though. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Olivia's POV:<strong>

Hey, I'm Olivia White. I'm 16 years old, and am currently a junior. But the truth be told, I'm not exactly normal. No, I'm not mental, I'm a demigod. It sounds crazy, I know. You probably won't believe me, but the Gods and Goddesses of Olympus exists today. See, Mount Olympus travels along Western Civilization as do a lot of other things. It's currently in New York. As for me, it's dangerous to be so far away from New York. I'm a Greek demigod and it's not safe for us to be so far from Camp. This'll explain more.

_Thirteen years ago…_

"Mommy, who is that?" I asked pointing at the strange man I've never seen before.

"Honey, this is Ted. He's my boyfriend." She said.

"What's a boyfriend?" I asked.

"You'll understand in few years." She said.

"Okay. Where's daddy? Is he ever gonna come back?" I asked.

"No hun, he… Let's leave that story for another day." She said.

_Two years later…_

"Mommy, do you not love daddy anymore? Why are you getting married to a different person?" I asked.

"Hun, this is the best for right now. Your dad would have wanted this." She said.

"Okay momma." I said.

_Two years later…_

"Mommy, why do we live with him? All he does is eat and drink and lay on the couch watching TV and being disgusting." I said.

"Hun, you may not understand this now, but this is the best." She said.

"Mommy, that's what you always say!" I exclaimed.

"You'll understand soon." She said.

_Year later…_

My mom had died... She was in a horrible car crash on her way home from work... Does this mean I have to live with Ted now?

"Come on Olivia! We need to get you home in time for your nap!" Ted said.

"I don't take naps anymore." I said.

"You'll take naps if I tell you to!" he yelled. My life is the worst. It's not just that Ted's my legal guardian now; it's my whole life. I'm dyslexic and ADHD. I can't keep still in school, the letters of a word get jumbled around.

_Five months later…_

Ted is finally taken to prison. Police found out about him dealing with illegal drugs. I am finally out of his care! But, where does that leave me next?

"Ms. White, you will be sent to live with your grandmother in Arizona." The child security lady said.

"Okay." I said.

_Two years later…_

School field trips are the worst. Archery. It sounds fun but I know it's dangerous.

"Keep your eyes on the target. When you have your arrow where you want it to go, shoot." The instructor said. The ten of us who were shooting first, shot. I got it straight in the middle. Right on the dot. Everyone else seemed to be surprised at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Uh-oh…" I heard Derrick mumble quietly.

"What did I do?" I asked.

"Ms. White, come with me." Our teacher Mr. Kiwieax said.

I followed him to the small room behind the cabins in the archery area. He seemed to have disappeared.

"Another Demigod. Those Gods have been busy." I heard Mr. Kiwieax say.

"Where are you?" I asked.

"Young, naïve, you don't even know what you are, do you? I'll just have to take you to my lord." He said. I looked around and found him, standing at the top of the shelves.

"How did you-" I started.

"Olivia, catch!" I heard Derrick say from the door. He threw a small diamond ring at me. The diamond seemed like it was able to be removed from the ring. When I removed it, the ring had transformed into a bow and arrow, the bow having small diamonds placed on it.

"How did-" I started.

"Just follow your instincts." Derrick said.

I loaded one of the arrows into the bow and got ready to shot. Mr. Kiwieax turned into a hairy bird like thing.

"A fury." I heard Derrick said.

Following my instincts, I shot the arrow at Mr. Kiwieax. He turned into dust and just, vanished.

"What was that?" I asked.

"I'll explain later. But right now, I gotta get you to camp." He said.

"What camp?" I asked.

"You'll see soon. We'll contact your grandmother there." He said before pulling me out of the building.

"Uh- where are we going?" I asked.

"New York." He said.

"ARE YOU CRAZY? WE'RE IN ARIZONA FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE!" I yelled.

"Keep quiet! You don't want them catching your scent!" he exclaimed.

"What scent?" I asked.

"Your Demigod scent." He said.

"You can't seriously think I'm a Demigod. Those are myths about Gods and Goddess having affairs with mortals! Do you seriously think Gods are still alive?" I asked.

"Oh, I know they are. And we'll get to New York fast. Hopefully the mist will hide my legs. Uh- close your eyes for a minute." He said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Just do it." He said.

"Fine." I said shutting my eyes closed.

"You can open them now." He said. I saw that he took his pants and shoes off. Uh- this is unusual…

"Why do you have donkey legs?" I asked.

"Why does every Demigod ask that? It's goat! I'm a satyr!" he exclaimed.

"Whatever Derrick. And how are we gonna get to New York? It's on the other side of the country!" I exclaimed.

"You'll see soon." He said. He whistled and a chariot with a girl inside flew over.

"Right on time. We need to get her to camp. Fast." He said.

"Whatever you say Satyr." The girl said.

"Hey, I'm Renee, daughter of Athena." She said.

"Olivia." I said.

It didn't take us long to get to whatever the camp was. Usually, it would take hours to get to New York from Arizona but we only took one hour.

"Welcome to Camp Half-Blood." Derrick said.

This place didn't look like a regular camp. There were cabins in the shape of a U, archery field, sword fighting, you get the point by now.

"Let's go take you to Chiron." Derrick said.

_Present day…_

That's how my past has been. Camp in the summer, school in the other seasons. My dad is Apollo, you see. It's why my weapon is a bow and arrow. Anyways, today's the second month of high school. Let's see how it'll turn out. Oh, I hope I don't get detention or anything because of my ADHD… Well, that's what I think every day. Better do my mental checklist… Emily Dickenson poem book that's been translated in Greek Renee gave me, check. The cellphone I'm supposed to carry around to fake being a normal teenager, check. Gold Drachma's for Iris Message in emergencies, check. My ring, check. All ready.

_School…_

Wow, do I really have to have first period history? I'd rather skip it reading in the janitor's closet. Wait, that's what I'll just do!

I went into the janitor's closet, being careful to not make any noise, with an apple and the poetry book Renee gave me.

I started translating in English. "I am a nobody, who are you? Are you a nobody too?" I read. "You got that right."

Thanks to my ADHD, I knocked over some brooms making sound and landed myself into detention. Being a Demigod comes with a lot of challenges.

"The rules in here are simple, no eating, no drinking, no sleeping, no talking, no tapping, no texting, you break a rule, I add another day of detention. Are we clear? great." Ms. Reznick said to the five of us in detention. Well, you know who the five is or at least you should.

"Alright, I have decided, rather than let you twiddle your little thumbs for the next hour, we are going to put those thumbs to use. We're gonna clean up around here, we're gonna unpack, we're gonna turn this storage room into a music room. I mean, we might as well make the best of it, right? We've been banished to the basement. Did you hear that? Ooh, you know what, if they spent a fraction of what that gymnasium cost to keep this music program alive, I just-" M. Reznick paused. "That is it, that is it! I am gonna go give Brenigan a piece of my mind, and while I do, I want you to start cleaning up or something around here!"

"She can't make us clean! That's a cruel and unusual punishment!" Stella, the new girl, said.

"Welcome to high school." Charlie said.

"This school stinks." Stella said.

"Will you guys just be quiet and do what Ms. Reznick asked. I'm not getting another detention because of you people." Mo sighed.

We started making beats. A second after a second, we started making music and I started singing.

"That was so cool!" Stella exclaimed once we were done.

None of us realized that Ms. Reznick had come back. Well, at least until now…

"Oh, I'm really sorry, we just started to-" Mo started before she went back to her seat.

"I-" Charlie started but Ms. Reznick cut him off. Wen tried too, but she cut him off also.

"Let me think, I need to think, you, you," Ms. Reznick said pointing at me. I took that as a cue to seat back down in my seat. "Olivia, Olivia, you have a beautiful voice! Your band! It's a gift!"

"We're not a band." Stella said. My thoughts exactly.

"We don't even know each other." Charlie said. Another thing I agree with.

"You were meant to play together! It's, it's destiny! Come on, you don't have a moment like that and then just ignore it, people, they need to hear you. Show, that'll show Brenigan. That will show Brenigan! That's it! Rising Star! Rising Star!" Ms. Reznick exclaimed.

"Rising what?" Stella asked.

"Rising Star." Mo repeated.

"It's a talent competition." I said. Of course, I barely knew about it. It usually happens in June and I'm at the camp by then.

"Winner gets a record deal." Mo said.

The boys started making the theme song beat.

"So, what do you say?" Ms. Reznick asked.

Everyone passed. Now, it was my turn…

"So, Olivia, what about you?" Ms. Reznick asked.

"I can't sing." I lied.

"Uh- we just heard you sing." She said. Do I really have to make up more lies?

"That was nothing, I can't sing in front of crowds. Like on a stage." I said. I don't really have stage fright. I have to lie to get out of this somehow and if this means pretending to have stage fright, I'll do it.

"Sure you can!" Ms. Reznick said.

"No, I can't. The last time I sang in front of a crowd was in first grade and five minutes into Ba-Ba Black sheep, I threw up down Mikey Nichol's back." I lied. Well, it was technically true. My mom, Ted and I were visiting my gram and gram managed to convince her friend to let me sing, no matter how many times I declined.

"I remember that. That was hilarious." Wen said. Did I know him back then? I guess he could've been in the audience.

"I'm sorry, I really can't." I said.

"I guess that leaves me out right? Can't really have one man in a band. Unless you're thinking of a solo career which I'd be happy to consider." Wen said.

After that, detention was over. I am extremely happy to go home. Well, not extremely… School hides my scent better thanks to the gross cafeteria food but I'm more comfortable at home.

I still can't figure out if there are monsters at this school. If there was, they're doing very well keeping their covers. I'm pretty sure if there are though, they've probably already caught my scent. But then again, my scent isn't that strong…

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think about the first chapter? This is what I made of the summary Olivia gave me… I was thinking of making Olivia (The character) daughter of Athena since her mom passed away when she was young and cause she's smart but then I figured, if she was a daughter of Apollo, it explains how she can write songs so good. I might update this story more than the other ones… Well, I have to finish SLDNMWLM for her but that's only two chapters… If this chapter is bad, it's because it only took me half an hour to write it. I made this chapter scenes happen the way the movie did but from here on, the dialogs will be different than the movie. Hope you enjoyed!<strong>

**-Bridgett**

**Oh, here are some characters from Lemonade Mouth who are going to be monsters:**

**Principal Brenigan  
>Ray Beech<br>Jules  
>Patty<strong>

**That's pretty much it and some OC's that'll appear soon.**

* * *

><p><strong>Edit: October 7, 2012<strong>

**I think the chapter makes more sense now...**

**-Olivia**


	2. Chapter 2

**Olivia's POV:**

I dread school. It's a new day and… That's pretty much it.

I walked down the hallway to my locker, and was getting my books out when my phone beeped.

I opened it to find a text.

**Fluke or destiny? We need to talk -Stella**

That was just plain weird...

"Think it's about the band?" someone asked behind me. I wasn't expecting it so me being, well, me, hit my head on my locker... Wow, I need to be on guard. It may have been just Wen, but what if it was a monster? They could attack without me knowing.

I just walked away.

This year just feels, different. I've been living in Arizona since I was 9, been training for the past 5? 6? Years. Why does it feel so different than all the other years I come back to school?

_Later..._

We all met up at Dante's. It better not be about the band.

"So, I signed us up for Rising Star this morning." Stella said. She just said what?

"We're not experienced enough." Charlie said.

"That's why I also signed us up for Halloween Bash." She said. We all looked at her surprised.

"Well, how'd you pull that off?" Wen asked.

"It's a wonder what a principal will do if he thinks his new 'problem' student is focusing her power on the student body." She said.

"But Mudslide Crush is playing." Mo pointed out.

"And we are opening for them." She said.

"I don't know about you guys, but I don't want to be known just as a random face in the yearbook. Wen and I are in, what about you guys?" she asked.

I saw Mo waving at Jules and Patty. Why do they look so dangerous?

"I'll give it a shot. Just one practice. If it works, great, if it doesn't, I'm out." Mo said. **(I left out about everyone agreeing cause that would just say she's not in it then)**

"Olivia? How bout you?" Stella asked as I pretended to drink my drink.

"I can't." I said.

"Come on, say you'll try." Wen said.

"It'll be fun." Stella added.

"I honestly can't. Trust me. You don't want me in it. It'll be chaos and you won't be happy." I said.

"Olivia, just this once. Try one rehearsal." Mo said.

"You guys are gonna bug me until I say, aren't you?" I asked.

They nodded.

"One rehearsal. I'm out after it." I said.

"Charlie?" Stella asked.

He took out a coin. "Heads we do it, tails we don't."

He flipped the coin and it reminded me of Jason. Of course, he has Lady Hera's gladius now, but still…

Did it really have to land on heads? Well, at least it didn't turn into a sword.

We all walked outside after and I saw a familiar face.

"Thals!" I said.

"Hey Liv!" she said. "Wait, when you said Arizona, I thought you meant Phoenix."

"Really Thals? What brings you here?" I asked.

"We've been picking up these trails lately and it led us here." She said.

"How long have you been hunting?" I asked.

"About a week now." She said.

A week. Isn't that how long Ray Beech was away from school?

After a moment of silence, she asked, "Hey, who are the people behind you?"

How do I say it?

"We're her friends." Stella said.

"Aww, did you really replace me?" Thalia joked.

"Shut up! Like I would replace you!" I said.

"This is Thalia. She's one of my good friends even though I don't see her around that often anymore." I said. "That's Stella, Charlie, Wen and Mo."

"Hey." Thals said.

"Well, well, well. Two Demigods in my territory. This should be fun." I heard someone say. That voice is too recognizable. The same voice that was missing for a week…

"Ray Beech." I said.

"Uh-oh." Thalia muttered under her breath.

"I wonder what they're gonna think of this." I said.

"The mist should do the trick for now. You know that Liv." She said.

"I know." I said.

"Where are your little Satyrs? Or your 'Hero' that's oh so famous around Camp Half-Blood and to us?" he asked before changing into his true form.

"You're a manticore." Thalia said. "Just like Dr. Thorn."

"Thal, we can see that he's a manticore, just get ready to defend ourselves." I said.

In matter of seconds, we were both armed.

"Liv, can you still use music to influence how people and things act?" Thal asked. Yeah, I have a gift. I can use music to affect objects in ways most people can't.

"I don't know. It doesn't work on everyone." I said.

"Try!" she said.

"What feeling?" I asked.

"Uh- sleeping!" she exclaimed.

I let my soul take over. I didn't know what I was singing but it seemed to work. The manticore seemed to be falling asleep.

"Now?" I asked.

"Yep." She said. We raised our bows and started shooting arrows. After several of them hitting the monster, it disintegrated into dust.

"Another amazing work." She said.

Everyone still seemed to be controlled by the mist. Ha! It's doing it's work then!

"What did you guys see?" I asked the group.

"Ray Beech disappearing all of a sudden." They all said. I laughed.

"So you didn't see anything unusual?" I asked.

"Nope." They all replied. This is getting funny. It's like they're being controlled or something.

* * *

><p><strong>Who do you think said 'Well done' to Olivia and Thalia? What do you think Thalia's dream was? Ray Beech is officially an enemy. Don't you wonder if he's gonna be at Mesa High throughout the story or if he's gone forever? You'll find out soon. This story is really fun to write!:) Well, maybe it's because it came out of my brain with just a summary Liv gave me... This chapter was really different from the movie for the scenes that were in it but I warned that last chapter. The next chapter might be Thalia. I don't know yet. This is random but I wish I was back in England right now... There's NO snow where I live in Canada! Plus, I miss my little cousin... Anyway, back on topic. H<strong>**ope you enjoyed:)**

**-Bridgett**


	3. Chapter 3

****Enjoy chapter 3 of The Truth About Her****

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously...<strong>_

_"Well done Olivia, Thalia." Someone said._

_We both turned around quickly to see someone we both knew._

* * *

><p><strong>Olivia's POV:<strong>

Of course I should have recognized that voice...

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I go to the same school with Seaweed Brain and you know how that works out." Annabeth said.

"No offense but it's kinda freaky seeing you both here on the same day." I said.

"There's two more people with me if that makes you feel more... Freaked out." She said.

"Let me guess, Goat boy and Kelp for Brains?" Thalia asked.

'Thals!" I scolded.

"What? I always call them that! Have done it since I first met them." She pointed out.

"She makes a point." Annabeth said.

"But seriously, why are you here?" I asked.

"Grover decided to come on a 'vacation'. And he said and I quote: 'Why not Arizona? It'll be fun! It's the only place I haven't been sent yet!'" she said.

I finally remembered my 'friends' were here... I turned around to see them all gone.

"Where is Percy and Grover?" I asked.

"Miss us?" someone asked.

"Nope." Thalia answered.

"Thalia!" Grover whined.

"Fine, I missed you guys." She said before she muttered, "Not"

"It's Thalia." Annabeth said.

"Point taken." Percy said.

"But is it really that hard to be nice just once?" Grover asked.

"Apparently yes." I said.

"I would've been nice if you were here few minutes earlier." Thalia said.

"Yea, we were kind of watching you guys..." Percy said.

"Wow, thanks, you defeated a manticore before and you didn't want to do it again." I said.

"Whatever. Olivia, Chiron said there's a demigod at your school that hasn't been claimed yet. Are there anyone you know who's dyslexic and has ADHD?" Grover asked.

"Not any that I know." I said.

"Okay, well, since Annabeth and Percy got kicked out of their school, we have to transfer to Mesa High." He said.

"No way," I said.

"Yes way. You better get used to having us around all-year round." Percy said.

"Whatever. Thalia, you should probably go find Rachel." I said.

"You're right! I'll IM you when I get the answer." She said.

"See ya." I said.

"What was that about?" Annabeth asked.

"She's been having dreams. It had all of us in it and she doesn't know what it means... I think it's a prophecy." I said.

* * *

><p><strong>I'd just like to point out this was Bridgett's unfinished chapter... Well, she wrote up to the part where it says "What are you doing here?" but it was her idea to make it Annabeth. I really wonder how she managed to write this... Then again, she's a lot of things. It's short but my brain is out of ideas after pouring it all out on a different story... Anyway, how do you want this story to go in the next chapter? Hope you enjoyed.<strong>

**-Olivia**


	4. Chapter 4

_The next day..._

**Olivia's POV:**

Last night, after I filled Annabeth, Percy and Grover on what Thalia said, we went our seperate ways... I wonder how they got kicked out of Goode... One school Percy didn't get kicked out of after only a year, he gets kicked out after three... **(Did I get that right? If Annabeth and Percy are seventeen in this story?) **Whatever, I better get going to school.

"χαρούμενα γενέθλια!" somebody exclaimed as I reached the school. That's Greek for 'Happy Birthday'... I'm pretty sure that was Annabeth.

"Anna, how'd you remember?" I asked.

"I've known you for 6 years. It makes sense. But happy birthday! You're 17 like us now!" she exclaimed.

"Speaking of '_us_', where's Grover and Percy?" I asked.

"Who knows. They weren't in their room when I left this morning." She said.

"Okay... Let's get in and get your schedule." I said.

_Few minutes later..._

"Seriously, if the boys skip, they're gonna get a lecture from me." Annabeth said.

"Only you would give them a lecture for skipping school." I said.

"Education is important to people! Plus, they need all the help they can get." She said.

"Is Annabeth Chase really saying that about her best friend and boyfriend?" I asked faking surprise.

"Shut up! You know that just comes natural to me." She said.

"I'm just kidding. You are a daughter of Athena after all." I said whispering the last part. "So, what class do you have first?"

"Uh- looks like Math with Mr. Galiz." She said.

"You're in the same class with me then. One note, he's a hard teacher." I said.

"If seaweed brain is in his class," Annabeth started.

"What if I'm in who's class?" somebody asked behind us.

"It's nothing." Annabeth said.

"Have you gotten your schedule?" I asked.

"Yea," he said.

I looked over Anna and his schedule and realized something.

"How is it that the three of us have the exact same schedule?" I wondered out loud.

"We all know it's no coincidence." Percy said.

"Nothings a coincidence for us. This has gotta be the Fates." Annabeth said.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, since Bridgett has dyslexia (She's fluent in English, French, Spanish and one more I can't remember and she speaks few other languages a bit but she has dyslexia in Chinese and Japanese {And she's been learning them for six years} but still, dyslexia is dyslexia {and I guess it's possible to be dyslexic in only some languages}) and ADHD, she's gonna keep helping me write this story. I honestly have no clue what it's like to have any of them or even both for that matter... I've noticed that Olivia and Annabeth are OOC in this chapter but I'm still perfecting on Annabeth's character and Olivia will most likely be a lost cause to make in character since she's a demigod in this story... I know Bridgett only mentioned some couples in the summary (JasonPiper was her idea since I have no clue who they are {I'm reading BOTL right now}) but here are the full list:**

**Percy/Annabeth  
>OliviaWen (I might not do them but I'm not so sure yet)  
>StellaCharlie  
>JasonPiper  
><strong>**Scott/Mo  
>TravisKatie (Her most favouritest favourite couple ever {Favouritest isn't a word but whatev...} and I don't even know who Katie is yet so she'll probably be writing them)  
><strong>**Grover/Juniper  
>FrankHazel (Whoever they are... Uh- I'm gonna let her write them)**

**Any suggestions for the couples? (NO THALIA/NICO! I just find that weird since they're cousins and Thalia's a hunter of Artemis)**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed!**

**-Olivia**


	5. Chapter 5

**Olivia's POV:**

"Well, school's over. Where are you guys headed now?" I asked.

"The hotel we're staying in. I'm gonna see why Grover wasn't in school." Annabeth said.

"Wait, why didn't you guys just use Percy's empathy link with Grover to see where he is?" I asked.

"Wouldn't work. It's like when Hera put me to sleep for eight months." Percy said. It took Annabeth 3 hours to explain to him how they couldn't reach him for eight weeks.

"And you aren't dead, so he isn't either." I started.

"I'm thinking he's blocking the connection somehow. But Grover might have removed the empathy link." Annabeth said.

"I wish I could help but I got roped into this band thing for Rising Star and Halloween Bash. I'll see you guys tomorrow." I said before heading downstairs.

Everyone was there, waiting for me.

"Hey guys!" I said cheerfully.

"Hey!" they replied.

"Hi Ms. Reznick." I smiled.

"Hi Olivia." She replied.

"Have you guys noticed how Ray wasn't at school today?" Stella asked.

"It's weird. He's never missed a single day." Wen said.

He's never missed a single day. Huh- I guess even the year I was going year-round at camp, he never missed school.

"Olivia, may I speak with you in the hallway?" Ms. Reznick asked.

"Uh- sure." I said following her.

"Am I in trouble?" I asked as she closed the door.

"No, but I know what you've done to Ray Beech." She said.

"Bu- but how?" I asked.

"Rumors spread fast in the winds." She said as if it was a riddle. It took me a second to figure it out.

"You're a wind spirit." I said.

"That's right." She said. "You need to watch out Olivia. He's going to reform sooner or later. It could be tomorrow for all we know."

"I know. I'll be careful. I'm just hoping none of them are clear-sighted." I said.

"Hopefully not. You need to get back to your friends now. And I have to get to a meeting with Principal Brenigan." She said.

About ten minutes into rehearsal, everything went downhill.

"Come on Charlie, it's a simple four-four beat! You're not even trying. It's B to B Flat back to B then F Sharp. Ready?" Stella asked before she started playing.

Finally, Mo exclaimed, "Okay! This isn't working!"

"We'll get it! We just need to keep practicing! Also, maybe we need to go a little more hardcore." Stella said. Is she being serious?

"That's it, I'm out of here." Mo said taking off the bass.

"What? You're just gonna stomp away?" Stella asked but I don't think it was a question. Oh gods, I'm starting to sound like the Stolls. Or even worse, Percy.

"Yeah, come on, don't leave." I said trying to get the previous thought out of my head.

"In case you guys haven't realized, I'm classically trained! On the violin! I don't play whatever this is." Mo said.

"I- I'm- I'm out too." Charlie said stuttering a bit at first.

"What?" Stella exclaimed.

"Guys, come on we can work this out!" Wen said.

"Yeah! Wen's right! Maybe if we just take it from the top, one more time." I said.

"They're quitting before even we started! They're quitters!" Stella yelled.

"Shut up Stella!" Charlie exclaimed.

I tried to convince Mo to not quit until I heard Wen start the piano.

I smiled at what he was going at, because it was my song I showed him earlier.

As we all started playing _Somebody_, I heard Ms. Reznick outside the door first singing and then yelling at some kids to get to class. What class? Okay, I definately have to stop hanging out with Percy or Connor and Travis.

"Olivia, did you really write that?" Stella asked.

"Yeah." I said trying to catch my breath.

"You guys! We are so winning a record deal!" she exclaimed.

How I wish my dad could've seen this.

**(Okay, I was going to finish it there, but I'll be nice and add more)**

I just got the news from Mo that Ray was back, that he said he skipped on purpose.

"That didn't take long." I mumbled as I headed downstairs for dinner.

"What didn't take long dear?" Gram asked. There's no point hiding it from her. She knows about this world since she's a legacy of Athena (I guess that makes me one too since Gram's my grandmother on my mom's side) and I can't lie. At all.

"Thalia and I killed Ray Beech less than 24 hours ago and he's already reformed." I said as I sat down and started eating..

"The doors of death may be closed, but monsters can reform quick still." She said.

"I know. It's just, even before I knew he was a manticore, he made my life hard enough. Now that he's back, I don't know what he's gonna do now." I said.

"I'm sorry how far Mesa is from New York." She said.

"It's fine. Annabeth, Percy and Grover are here searching for another demigod anyway. Maybe they can help. They have way more experience than I anyways." I said taking the last bite out of my dinner. "I'm kind of tired. I think I'll go to bed early. Good night!"

"Good night dear." She said. I kissed her on her cheeks and headed to my room. Tomorrow is gonna be horrible.

* * *

><p><strong>Basically, this whole story has been told from Olivia's POV this whole time... I think I'm gonna stick to that. Unless it says who's POV the chapter is, it'll be Olivia's. So, Ray's back. Will he get killed again? What Jules and Patty are will be revealed sometime in the next five chapters. Ms. Reznick is a wind spirit! I was asking Bridgett what kind of 'Mythological Creature' she could be that's not evil and she told me a wind spirit and explained why and blah, blah, blah. The next update should be sometime in the next two weeks. Hope you enjoyed!<strong>

**-Olivia**


	6. Chapter 6

**Olivia's POV:**

As I got to school, I met up with Grover, Annabeth and Percy.

"Hey, where were you yesterday?" I asked Grover.

"I had to rush somewhere." He said.

"Olivia, you won't believe this." Annabeth said.

"Believe what?" I asked.

"It's about Will." She said.

"What'd he do now?" I asked.

"Hey Liv." Stella said coming up to me.

"Hey Stell." I said before turning my attention back to Annabeth. "So what'd he do this time?"

"He's dating Drew." She said.

"That idiot! I hope Kayla's gonna put some sense into him." I said. "I'll see you three later."

"See ya." Percy said before they all walked away.

"So, what's up?" I asked Stella.

"Nothing much, I saw you so I thought why not come here. Who were you calling an idiot?" she asked.

"My cabin's head-counsellor at camp. He's an idiot." I said.

"And that's you saying that." She said.

"Yeah." I said.

"Let's go find Mo." She said and I followed suit.

We find her with Scott by her locker. I give him a look that he should understand.

"No," he mouths.

I raise my eyebrows at that.

"She doesn't know yet." He mouths, "And she won't know."

I nod at that before turning to Stella, "We should get to class."

_Later..._

"Olivia, are you listening?" Mo asks.

"Sorry, what?" I ask.

"What songs are we going to perform at the Halloween Bash?" Stella asks.

"I don't know." I answer.

"Look, it's the lemonheads." I hear Ray say nearing our table.

"I need to talk to Olivia." Scott says dragging me outside.

"What's so important?" I ask.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, I suck for not updating, and making this chapter crappy. Sorry, but I'm not sure how to fit stuff during the school days... I have some stuff planned, but nothing so far... I bet you can guess what Olivia was saying to Scott... Sorry the chapter was so short! It's more of a filler... I've had a bit of writer's block on this story...<strong>

**-Olivia**


	7. Chapter 7

**Olivia's POV**

"What's so important?" I asked.

"Annabeth told me about your encounter with Ray." Scott said.

"And?" I asked.

"He wants you dead," he said.

"He's a monster. Of course he wants me dead!" I exclaimed.

"Not only that, he's onto me!" he exclaimed.

"That's your problem, not mine." I said.

"Look, we both know Ray suspects something. There was already the two of us, but now, there's Annabeth and Percy. Not to mention, they're here with Grover trying to find another demigod in the school!" he exclaimed.

"What am I supposed to do? In case you haven't noticed, he's already back!" I whisper/yell.

"He's gonna go after you guys. He _can_ do something to them," he said.

"I know that, but there's nothing I can do!" I exclaim.

"You need to keep them in the dark." He said.

"I'm trying! You know I can't lie!" I exclaimed.

"How does that have to do with anything?" he asked.

"It's hard to keep someone in the dark when your secret involves lying!" I hissed. "They're gonna get suspicious, I'm going back in."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about the delay! I was going to update when summer vacation started but I had a little bit of writer's block... Who do you think is Scott's Godly parent?<strong>

**-Olivia**


	8. Chapter 8

**Olivia's POV**

As soon as I reached our table, I was looking at an angry Mo.

"How do you know Scott?" she asked angrily.

"We've went to the same summer camp together for three years. We're just good friends, nothing more." I answered. "I gotta go, I'll catch up with you guys later."

I left with all of them shouting at me to come back but I just hurried home.

I entered the house to see gram asleep on the couch. I covered her with a blanket and dashed to my room. What if Ray does find out who Scott really is? He knows how to handle a sword and throw daggers! He can defend himself... But I know I'd feel bad if he got hurt and I didn't do anything. I need to come up with a strategy and fast. The only problem? Even though Lady Athena's strategy skills were passed down generations in my family, my father is still Apollo and my plans don't always work out as I intended.

_The next day..._

So far, quiet enough.

Where is my science?

"Hey, do you know where Mr. Zanise's science class is?" a guy asked coming up to me.

"Yeah, I can show you once I find my science." I said before I realized I knew the voice.

"Connor! What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Travis and I are replacing Percy and Annabeth on this 'mission'." He replied.

As crazy as the Stolls can be, I'm glad they're here. I guess I'm good friends with Annabeth and Thalia but with Travis and Connor, they definitely are my best friends. Along with Katie. It's just sad that they don't get along.

"Where's Travis then?" I asked.

"He's a senior, we're juniors. What do you think?" he asked sarcastically.

"Ah, I feel at home." I sighed hugging him.

"Do we really have to go to class?" he asked.

"Well, we're doing pig dissection today. I feel bad for the pig though..." I said.

"Olivia, are you thinking about joining the hunters?" he asked faking hurt.

"I would never. Plus, what would my dad say? His daughter becoming an immortal maiden to follow his twin sister? Oh, the tragedy!" I said dramatically.

"Hey Liv, what's going on?" Mo asked.

"Not much. This is Connor Stoll, he and his brother just transferred." I said.

"Hey, I'm Mo." She said.

"Connor," he said.

"Well, we better go. I'll see you at lunch!" I said to Mo before dragging Connor off.

"You pull any pranks on my friends, and you'll find all of my arrows pointing down your throat." I said dangerously.

"Got it, sheesh Olivia, you have a tighter grip than Katie." He said.

"Let's just get to class." I said.

"You're not happy to have us here, are you?" he asked.

"I'm excited you guys are here, it's just, I have a lot on my mind, you know? A manticore goes to this school posing as a jock, and there was already Scott and I, but now you and Travis are here, and so is Grover, looking for another demigod. And my guess is that whoever the demigod is, they're either a junior or a sophomore. Think of how strong our scents are. Five demigods in one school." I said.

"I guess you have a point." He said.

"Did you just agree to something that relates to logic?" I asked in shock.

"Hey!" he exclaimed.

"Come on, we're gonna be late." I said pulling him to the direction of the class.

* * *

><p><strong>Pretty short... I'm thinking of rewriting the previous chapters... It looks really sloppy and I have a better idea how it should be written. I'll probably do that, and then update this story... Hope you enjoyed!<strong>

**-Olivia**


	9. Chapter 9

"Eww! Gross Connor!" I exclaimed as I pushed whatever he just dissected away from my face.

"It's part of our mark!" he laughed.

"Still!" I laughed.

Let's just say my science teacher did NOT like us working together. Like that'll stop us. I was the only person without a lab partner until now and he can't tell us we have to work alone since I know for a fact they don't have enough supplies.

But back to now. It's lunch.

"So, did I tell you about what happened with Travis and Katie?" Connor asked.

"Don't you dare Connor!" Travis said.

"Tell me!" I exclaimed.

"Hey, Liv. Who are they?" Mo asked.

"Travis right? You're in my English class." Wen said.

"This is Travis and Connor Stoll. And they're not twins. Just to let you know." I said. "But seriously, tell me!"

"Okay, so Katie had to stay back for three days right?" Connor said.

Travis groaned and slumped in his seat.

"Mind if I join you guys today?" Scott said.

"Dude, you go to school here?" Connor asked.

"Yeah, what're you doing here?" Scott asked.

"Tell you later." Connor said.

"Now, will you continue the story?" I asked.

"Fine, so she's gardening," he said before pausing.

"Are you talking about Travis asking Katie out in front of everybody?" Scott asked.

"You were there for that?" I asked.

"It was a day after you went home." He said.

"Yes, and thank you for ruining my story." Connor said.

"Why do I feel so left out?" Charlie said.

"Yeah, Scott, I thought..." Mo said. "Wait, where's Ray? And Jules and Patty?"

"They're on a trip. Might be a few months before they're back..." He said.

"Who?" Connor whispered in my ear.

"Two cheerleaders and a manticore posing as a jock." I whispered back.

"Empousai." Scott whispered.

"No way." I said my jaw dropping. "Well I gotta go. Connor, Travis, you coming?"

The three of us left without another word. I led him into Ms. Reznick's class, since... Well, she's the only teacher we can trust.

"A manticore, two empousai, five demigods and a satyr in the same school? Not good." I said.

"Who said it was good?" Scott asked entering the room.

"How'd you get past Mo?" I asked.

"Told her I had practice. But, be careful around her." He said.

"Are Jules and Patty gone, or did they disappear?" I asked.

"Disappeared. They seem to be targeting you and the four the most." He said.

"It could be because I'm a demigod." I pointed out.

"Or it could be that one of your friends are one." Travis said. Did he just make sense for once?

"Do any of them have dyslexia or ADHD?" Scott asked.

"Not that I know of. But not all demigods have them." I said.

"For one thing, the attacks started the day you five actually formed the band." He said.

"It still could be anyone." Connor said.

"How about this? Each one of us watch one member of the band carefully. Scott, you take Mo, Travis can take Wen since you have few classes with him, Connor, you take Charlie -he's the one with long hair- and I'll watch Stella." I said.

"And I'll tell Grover we're doing this." Scott said before leaving.

"Let's go." I said as we left the classroom, heading to our next classes.

* * *

><p><strong>Sucky chapter... I know... I deleted the last half of the original chapter by mistake so I had to rewrite... I'm not even gonna bother putting POV's anymore. Just expect it to be Olivia's POV unless otherwise.<strong>

**-Olivia**


	10. Chapter 10

"You really want to do that?" I asked putting my left hand on my hip.

"Come on, Olivia. You're so different here compared to at camp! We need to do something fun to bring you back." Connor said.

"I am NOT pranking the band!" I exclaimed.

"What's happened to you Olivia? You never used to go against our pranking ways before." Travis said.

"Yes, I did!" I exclaimed. "You just never listened!"

"Let's rephrase that. You only cared when it involved the Apollo cabin." Travis said.

"No, I always said and I quote 'Don't prank anyone! One day, you two will be at the end of their weapons, begging for mercy and they won't give it to you because of all the pranks. Now, leave me alone!' and I'm gonna say it again. Leave me alone!" I exclaimed.

"C'mon Liv. Live a little." Connor said, probably thinking that was clever. That sucks more than dad's haikus. Well, maybe not. But then again... It's about equal.

"That sucked." Travis said.

"Like you could do better." Connor retorted.

"Shut up! Both of you!" I exclaimed.

"Problem here?" Principal Brenigan asked coming up on his scooter.

"No sir." I said.

He had an evil glint on his face. More evil than the one he usually has. Wonder what's up with that?

"So, you expect us to be quiet?" Travis asked.

"Yes, or I will make you speak in rhymes for the rest of the week." I said.

They gulped. They knew what the Ares cabin was like.

"I have band practice. Zeus knows how long I have to stay in it. See you guys later." I said before ditching them completely.

I walked my way to Ms. Reznick's room.

"Why are you keeping secrets from us?" Wen asked as I walked in the room.

"Hey, it's nice to see you guys too." I said sarcastically. Oh gods.

"Stop avoiding the question." Stella said.

"I can't tell you." I said.

"Olivia, I thought we were all friends." Mo said.

"Leave her alone." Ms. Reznick's voice said from the doorways. "There are some secrets they can share with friends, but there are some that just has to be more personal."

"Thank you." I smiled at her.

She smiled before saying, "Let's hear what you guys have planned."

"Nothing." Charlie said.

"Nothing at all?" she asked.

"Nope." Stella said.

"This is the second practice." Mo said.

"And I'm out of here." I said.

"Olivia, we need you." Wen said.

"No, you don't." I said.

"We've all committed to this." Mo said.

"No, you guys did. I didn't. I said I was out after one practice." I said before picking up my bag. "I have to go."

I walked out of the room, and Ms. Reznick followed.

"Olivia, you have a gift!" she exclaimed.

"I wish he never gave it to me." I said honestly. "I wish I was like Will. Gifted in healing instead."

"Think over it." She said before walking away.

I walked outside of the school to find... Who else but the Stolls?

"What are you two still doing here?" I asked.

"Waiting for you." Connor said.

"Why?" I asked.

"We don't know the way around town." Travis said.

I laughed.

"Where are you two staying?" I asked.

"Nowhere." Connor replied.

"Oh my gods. Are you two serious?" I asked.

"We have everything stuffed in the bags." Connor said pointing at his backpack.

I sighed. "We have a guest room at my house. My gram probably will let you stay."

We started walking.

"What was that loud noise about?" Travis asked.

"I'm not in the band anymore. Zeus knows what they're gonna do to me tomorrow." I said. "And they were mad I wasn't telling them something."

"And you can't tell the truth, but you can't lie at the same time." Connor finished.

"Exactly." I said.

"So, if they-" Travis started.

"No pranks!" I exclaimed.

"You're no fun. We need to get the fun Olivia back." Connor whined.

I rolled my eyes.

"Sorry, I'm just really stressed still." I said. "We're here."

"Woah." Travis said looking at the house.

"Come on." I said pulling them onto the porch and entering the house.

"Gram, I have a question." I said.

"What is it dear?" she asked.

I looked around for Travis and Connor and pulled them into the house.

"These are my friends from camp, and they have nowhere to stay. Would they be able to use the guest room?" I asked.

"Sure." She said. "Dinner will be ready in half hour!"

"Okay!" I said before walking up the stairs with Travis and Connor in tow.

I stopped at the end of the hallway, turning to the right.

"This is where you guys are staying. Bathroom's connected through the closet. Just get set and be out in five." I said.


	11. Chapter 11

_Few days later..._

"Thanks, my favourite!" Jules exclaimed in her fake voice. I didn't bother putting up a fight, well, _I _didn't. Doesn't mean Wen and Mo didn't either.

"Jules, give it back." Wen said.

"Or what?" she hissed. Oh great. Patty and Ray surrounded her now. Why does it have to be the one day the Stolls aren't here?

"I have a better idea." Stella said walking up behind Beech and taking a big gulp of her lemonade. Which she spit in his face.

"Is there a problem here?" Principal Brenigan asked.

"I was trying to get a soda, when Lemonade Mouth here spit lemonade all over me!" Beech exclaimed.

Nonetheless to say, everyone started arguing, and the five of us got detention.

"This is so unfair." Stella said.

"I can't afford another detention!" Mo exclaimed.

"What exactly did Beech say about you?" Charlie asked Stella.

"Lemonade Mouth..." she trailed off.

"That's it!" Wen exclaimed.

"Lemonade Mouth?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"It's a name that'll stick." Mo said.

"I'm not a part of this." I said.

"Olivia, please. You have to." Mo said and everyone started begging.

"Fine! I'll be there for the Bash! But I can't say anything about Rising Star. Summer camp starts a week before the competition." I said.

Cheering went around.

"Detention's over." Ms. Reznick said entering the room.

Finally!

I walked home in silence. Well, as silent as it can be when you're surrounded by the band.

"I can walk home myself!" I exclaimed.

"We want to walk you." Stella said.

"I'll be fine." I said before breaking into a run and calling back, "See you tomorrow!"

* * *

><p><strong>There's a good reason it's short. The next chapter is after the Halloween Bash (We all know what happened. No need to write it down) after the whole lecture by Brenigan. So, around the second week of November.<strong>

**-Olivia**

**P.S. This isn't copied. I changed my pen name to GGirl16Hunter-DaughterOfApollo**


	12. Chapter 12

"Gods Stoll, your brother seriously is still an idiot." I said as Connor and I walked to school.

"Even Miranda agrees he should ask Katie out." He said.

"And she hates you about as much as Katie does." I said shaking my head. "So, why did you IM Katie in the first place?"

"To ask her for help on... Some things." He replied. I knew I wasn't going to get much more out of him, and I didn't try.

We walked in silence the rest of the walk over.

"So, I missed two weeks of school. What went on?" he asked.

"Scott and I've kept watch for signs. And I'm almost certain they're in my group of friends... The first day you were gone, it wasn't a big deal at first, but as soon as my friends started defending me, I saw some more signs. The three of you-know-whats, always seem to attack together. It was just Jules when it was just me, but when my friends got near, all three of them were present. And Scott only appeared since he's a part of their 'group'." I replied. I heard mutters of words in Greek that I'd rather not repeat.

"What do we do now then?" he asked.

"We, go to class and act like nothing ever happened." I replied.

"What ever happened?" asked Mo, appearing out of nowhere.

I should really be glad Connor is one of the best liars.

"My brother. He's ditching and we're just going to act like we know nothing of it." He answered.

That sounded... So natural...

Mo seemed to believe that, because she left, without any suspicion on her face.

"Did she pick up the lie?" Connor asked.

"I'm pretty sure..." I replied, grabbing my biology from my locker.

"I really should've taken chemistry." I stated.

"What, you hate... What are we learning?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes.

"Molecular genetics." I replied.

"I see what you mean now..." He trailed off. "What exactly are we doing today?"

"DNA testing." I grumbled.

"But we don't have the technology..." he said, becoming less confident.

"One of those DNA kits. You realize we're screwed?" I asked.

"It's not like they're going to compare it to our parents." He replied.

"Funny you say that..." I said. "We're supposed to bring at least one of our biological parents DNA so we can see that even if you're related, it doesn't make a difference how your DNA is unique only to you."

"And we're screwed again." He sighed.

"I know we are... What do we do?" I asked.

"You're supposed to be the legacy of Athena." He said, whispering the last part.

I sighed.

"You know who my dad is. What do you expect?" I sighed.

"You know, now that I think about it, has any of us had a DNA test before?" he asked, closing both our lockers.

"Will and I tried two summers ago." I sighed. "Our DNA is almost identical to our mortal parents. Only difference is that we have 18 pairs of chromosomes, not 23. I guess the five pairs that are missing is the traits that we get from our godly parent." I explained. "We have to ditch."

"Is Olivia White finally coming over to the dark side?" he teased.

"Shut it Stoll. Be glad you at least missed the blood testing." I said.

"Ichor's almost invisible against blood." He reminded me.

"Yeah, but that messes up parts of it. It matches nothing on the comparison chart." I groaned.

"What'd you do? You can't lie." He said.

"Don't remind me," I groaned. "I stretched the truth as far as I can while disguising the stretched parts and 'forgetting' parts of the disguised truth."

"You lost me at 'stretched'" he replied.

I rolled my eyes. Typical Connor.

"Why the hell are we in advanced program anyways?" he asked. "If we were in a normal one, we wouldn't have to do a DNA test."

"No, the question is, why are _you _in advanced program?" I asked.

He sighed.

"Are you going to give me an explanation on why you have almost every class with me?" I demanded.

"Fine, but can we find somewhere to hide for the next hour first?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes once more before dragging him to Ms. Reznick's class.

"Olivia, shouldn't you be getting ready for class?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"DNA testing today." I stated.

She nodded in understanding.

"One question," Connor started.

"Right, Connor, this is Ms. Reznick, she's a wind spirit, Ms. Reznick, this is Connor, Son of Hermes." I introduced.

"Hermes, huh?" Ms. Reznick teased good naturally.

"At least I'm not an Aurai," he joked back.

I stared at him.

"What? Just because I don't pay attention, doesn't mean I don't know the proper names!" he exclaimed.

Ms. Reznick chuckled.

"I'll be back in 10 minutes. Can you two not draw any attentions to yourselves?" she asked.

I nodded confidently.

She left with that.

"So, why do you have all the same class as I do?" I asked.

"Chiron says since Travis and I haven't been around mortals for awhile now, that we should probably have someone that we know around. He pulled some strings so I have all my classes as you do. The same with Scott and Travis." He explained.

I nodded in understanding.

"But, the four of us could've covered more grounds if we had different classes." I said.

He shrugged.

"It's already a huge trouble anyways. If they really are in your group of friends, they have to be 16 at the least." He said.

"I can't believe how smart you've been lately." I said shaking my head slightly.

* * *

><p><strong>So, this chapter was... Boring... I was so close to 1000 words! 10 more... But I can't think of any more to write...<strong>

**But, starting February, this story will be updated every Thursday, and if you read BTTOL, that will be every Tuesday, a new story I'm writing will be Mondays, Fearless every second Friday and the rest will be all in between those dates. But, if I have an important project or exam, I will update on the following weekend, other than Fearless, which will be updated the next Friday.**

**So, hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**-Liv**


	13. Chapter 13

"Two weeks is too short!" Connor complained.

"Shut up already! Travis isn't complaining!" I exclaimed. He wasn't complaining, but he was sulking... I guess that's better than Connor's complains.

"Why does January have to be so cold?" Connor said.

I rolled my eyes.

"At least you're not the one who got roped into a band." I said.

"You're amazing, Liv. At least you're showing the world what you can do." Travis said.

"Don't be bummed, Travis. You'll be back at camp soon." I said.

He chuckled.

"Hell if I care. I like it here. There, it's always green all year round. No seasons." He said.

"I guess you're right..." I mumbled. The rest of the walk was silent.

"What do we have?" Connor asked, not bothering to open his locker. Honestly, what does he even use it for? I mean, we keep all our books in mine anyways.

"Algebra." I said, hitting him in the head with his textbook.

"Why do we have to take that?" he complained.

"You ask me that every time we have it, and I explain why every time. I'm not explaining it again." I sighed.

"Well there's no point! There are things called calculators and what are we gonna need to know x=y9 for?" he asked.

I sighed, heading towards class, knowing he'd follow.

Lunch came by pretty slow. I was so relieved to see my bandmates. Wow, that's a first...

"I hate winter." Mo said.

"I hate biology." I said.

"You two are in a bad mood." Stella noted sitting down.

"It's so cold." Mo said.

"I really don't like biology." I said.

"Big news!" Charlie exclaimed rushing over.

"What?" Stella asked. Did she have- no it couldn't be.

"The Rising Star's been moved to March! It's not in the summer this year!" he exclaimed.

Say what?

**_March..._**

"Mo has a hundred two degree fever, Charlie has three broken fingers, tomorrows gonna be a disaster." I said.

"Well, we'll just call and back out." Wen replied. Is he serious?

"No, back out of Rising Star after everything we've been through?" I asked. What am I saying?

"Well," Wen said looking down as if he was dizzy.

"Hey, you okay?" I asked with concern.

"Yeah, I just get blurry visions sometimes." He replied.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

He lowered his sunglasses for me to see a black eye.

"Oh, wow." Now, that'd be easy to fix, if he knew I was able to… More easier if he was a half-blood so he could eat ambrosia and drink nectar…

"The doctor says it should be gone in a couple of days." He said, glumly.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Sydney." He muttered.

"Sydney did it?" I asked.

"Well, Sydney's picture… I was helping my dad hang it up then he asked me to be his best man."

"Wen! That's great news!" I exclaimed.

"No, that's terrible news. Just because Sydney wormed her way into my family doesn't mean I have to be happy about it."

"You, you're ridiculous."

He started to leave.

"Wen, wa-wait, where are you going? Hey, we have to talk about tomorrow." I exclaimed.

"What's to talk about? I mean, we can't play, so we're out! You know maybe, maybe this is a sign. Maybe it's time to call it quits,"

I am not giving up after everything. As much of a risk this is, I'm not quitting.

"What, so you just want to give up?"

"Will you just be happy that you're off the hook and you don't have to go on stage anymore."

I cut him off. "Oh, no, no, no, Wen, this isn't about Lemonade Mouth. This is about you not appreciating what you have. You have a family! Your dad, your sister, Sydney! I don't even remember my mom! I've put up with the obnoxious guy I call my stepdad until he landed in jail 8 years ago! I've never even met my real dad! The only family I have is my gram and you have the nerve to feel sorry for yourself? Well, okay, fine, give up, see if I care. I didn't want to be in this band in the first place." I yelled.

"Then why did you do it?" he asked.

"Oh for you, you jerk!" I yelled. "I did it for you."

Okay, this is bad. I've never blown my voice out like this before.

* * *

><p><strong>So there it is. We all know how it goes in jail, so the next chapter will be after they're done 'performing'. The behind the scene-scene, as you could say.<strong>

**-****Liv**


	14. Chapter 14

"Will! What are you doing here?" I asked or more like croaked.

"Don't talk!" Scott exclaimed. Sometimes, he's more overprotective than Will.

"I just finished…" he started before realizing the crowd, "_You know what_ and Mesa was on my way back to New York, kind of, so I thought why not visit you." He said. "And what happened to your voice?"

"Got in a fight with him." I said pointing at Wen.

"You got her to blow her voice out? She's never blown her voice before! Not even when she sings every day of the summer! You are dead to me." Will threatened. "Actually, you're dead to our dad."

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"First, drink this." He said handing me some type of drink that I'm pretty sure it isn't nectar. "And _Mr. Brunner_ told him about what you're doing today. He was in the audience."

"No way." I said taking a sip of the drink before realizing my voice was starting to heal. "What is this?"

"A recipe I learned over the year. Anyway, don't you wanna see dad?" he asked.

"You're the best." I said giving him a hug.

"So I've heard before." He said.

"Yeah, from yourself." I retorted.

"Look, your kids fight like Clarisse and… Okay, that was a bad example." Lord Hermes said. "Like Athena and Poseidon."

"Lord Hermes," I bowed, "Dad."

"Dad? Lord Apollo," Scott said.

"Wait, wait, wait, my son and your daughter worked together?" Lord Hermes asked in surprise. "Most of the time, your children are mad at mine."

"I'm the only one she doesn't get mad at." Scott grinned cheekily.

"Hey! Travis and Connor are my best friends. I don't get mad at them either!" I exclaimed, poking him in the side.

"Anyways, it's too bad we couldn't see you perform. If you did, you would've had more fans than you already do." Dad said.

"I know, we already guessed, but… You can see all of us are sick." I said.

"How about this? In two months, you guys will perform at the Madison Square Garden. I can get you an opening act, but not the main act, considering you aren't that well known yet." He said.

My eyes widened.

"Hey, no interfering with our children's lives." Lord Hermes said.

"Oh please, most of us broke the rules helping Percy." Dad dismissed it with a wave of his arms. "So, what do you say?"

"I- I-" I stuttered.

"It's not our decision. We'd have to have a discussion with the band." Scott said, saving me.

I nodded in agreement.

"Olivia?" Stella called.

"Or not." I said.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm updating today instead of tomorrow, for two reasons. 1. I'm sick and have nothing better to do. 2. I don't know if I'll be able to update tomorrow...<strong>

**-****Liv**


	15. Chapter 15

"Your dad is seriously awesome." Stella said once more.

"We get it Stell!" Mo exclaimed.

"We're all getting tired of hearing it." I added.

"Come on. Madison Square Garden. Be more excited!" Stella exclaimed.

"Why the hell did Will have to bring Uncle A?" Scott groaned. Everyone knew us to be 'long-lost-cousins' now. Of course, the 'long-lost' basically meant we never knew.

And Beech still didn't know Scott's a demigod. He thinks we're blood-related by our mothers.

"Why the hell did _Will_ have to come?" I corrected.

"Don't you like your brother?" Charlie asked, confused.

Scott laughed.

"What?" Charlie asked.

"They don't get along. At all!" he laughed.

"Hey! I get along with him just fine, thank you very much." I protested.

"Yeah, dumping ice water down his shirt last summer was getting alone just fine," he said, sarcasm dripping in his every word.

I rolled my eyes.

"A, that was a dare. B, he deserved it."

"Sure he did." He rolled his eyes.

"Can I hit him?" I asked Mo.

"No," she shook her head.

I'll get him later.

"Where's the Stolls anyways? I haven't seen them in a week." Charlie said.

Scott and I exchanged looks.

"They're in New York," Scott said slowly.

"Why?" Wen asked.

"Their mom's getting married." Scott lied.

How I wish I could actually lie.

* * *

><p><strong>Short. On purpose. The next chapter is the summer, when Olivia goes to camp.<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

"Hey Connor," I said cheerfully.

"Hey, you're back!" he said.

I laughed. It'd only been two months since they left.

"Like every summer. Wait a second, something's wrong with this picture. Where's Travis?" I asked.

"Back at the cabin." He answered. "He hasn't left it for about three hours now."

"What's wrong?" I asked. It's really not like Travis to be at his cabin unless it's the night. And even then, he's out stealing something.

"Short version or long version?" he asked.

"Short." I answered quickly.

"We were following Katie, Will joined after a while, they started talking, he asked her out, Travis ran back to the cabin before even hearing her answer." He said.

"That brother of yours is so in _desperate_ love." I said. "And my half-brother is an idiot."

"And you're acting like a daughter of Aphrodite." He said. I glared at him and he shrunk. I should thank Annabeth for telling me what can make him nervous.

"What was her answer?" I asked.

"She said 'no'." He said.

"Did you try talking to him?" I asked sighing.

"He won't listen to me." He said. "But maybe he'll listen to you. You've always gotten along with Katie, and he'll trust a girl more than his own brother at this state."

"Fine, I'll talk to him. You owe me one Stoll." I said.

"We won't prank your cabin for a week. How's that?" he asked.

"Fine." I said before walking away.

I found cabin 11 doors wide open.

"Hey, can I come in?" I asked.

"Whatever," Travis answered.

"I heard what happened earlier. For your information, Katie said no." I said.

"Did Connor put you up to this?" he asked.

"He's the one who told me what happened but not exactly. Cheer up Trav. Nobody wants to see you like this. Especially not Katie." I said.

"I just can't believe how much time I've spent chasing her around. All those pranks for nothing. I'm just gonna give up." He said.

"You're Travis Stoll! You _never _give up on anything! _Never_! How bout I help you win her over?" I asked.

"How?" he asked.

"What things does she like?" I asked.

"Flowers since she is a child of Demeter after all but I've already left her gardenia before. It didn't mean anything to her." He said.

"Anything else?" I asked.

"None that I know." He said. I sighed. That boy should really be more observant.

"You've never noticed that she's always listening to her iPod when she gardens?" I asked faking surprise.

"How's that gonna help?" he asked.

"You're slower than Percy! Music! Sing a song to her dummy!" I exclaimed.

"Yea, except I can't sing and what would I even sing to her?" he asked.

"First, you're gonna sing an original song and come on, it won't matter if you can't sing, Katie will just be touched you'd do this for her." I said.

"But I suck at singing! And how am I supposed to write a song?" he asked.

"You're looking at a girl who's willing to miss archery to help you out. Come on, we'll go sit by Thalia's pine." I said getting up from where I was sitting.

"Thanks. But are you sure you want to do this?" he asked.

"Look, I'm no daughter of Aphrodite, but I can still see you and Katie are meant for each other. The fight you guys get into everyday ain't a normal one. It's more like a… debate that's filled with so much love that it's so sickening to watch." I said.


	17. Chapter 17

"So, everything's in plan?" I asked.

"Done. I have Miranda bringing Katie to the beach before dinner." Travis replied.

"I'll keep Connor out of your way." I said.

"That'd be awesome." He grinned.

"Okay, and you remember everything right?" I asked.

"Be honest with her and tell her how I feel. Got it." He replied. "But do I seriously have to do all that? It's the Fourth of July fireworks! I could just ask her to be my date!"

"Are you trying to get punched? She'll never believe you of all people, are asking her." I said, raising an eyebrow.

"Fine," he muttered.

"Good. Well, I gotta go. I'm supposed to be helping in the infirmary. I'll see you later." I said.

"Olivia?" he called.

"Yea?" I asked.

"Listen to your own advice. Tell my brother how you really feel." He said with a smirk.

"I do NOT have a crush on Connor!" I exclaimed.

"I never said which brother." He smirked. I glared at him.

"I don't have a crush on him!" I exclaimed once more.

"Uh-huh, sure you don't." he said.

"You just dug your own grave Stoll. Watch your back. You never know when I'm gonna send a thousand arrows your way." I said walking away.

Was he right? Am I really falling for his brother?

* * *

><p><strong>Haha, Travis is so evil! Do you think Olivia is falling for Connor? There's no confirmation yet about whom Olivia's feelings are directed to. Can you guess? Well, see you with the next chapter.<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

"You are amazing." Connor said, sitting beside me at the beach.

"What can I say? I'm a miracle worker." I grinned.

"How did you do it?" he asked, glancing over at Travis and Katie, who were snuggling on a blanket. "I've never seen Travis so happy."

"He just needed to be honest." I smiled. "Now, shut up about all this sappy stuff. I want to hang out with my best friend!"

He laughed. "You just can't stay away from me!"

"Shut up!" I exclaimed, smacking his shoulder.

"You know you love me." He smirked.

I did the most mature thing I could think of. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Don't stick that thing out unless you plan to use it." He grinned.

"Ew," I exclaimed, making a face.

"Oh come on, even you can't resist the Stoll charm." He said, his face an inch away from mine.

More specifically, if I breathed in deeply, we would be kissing.

And I kind of wanted to…

Did I just say I want to kiss my best friend?

My best friend in the entire world? Even closer than Travis and Katie?

I'm going crazy…

Connor's lips were on mine in a matter of seconds. I was too shocked to respond back, and when I finally gained enough sense to respond, his lips were gone.

"Sorry," he said.

I smiled, "Don't be."

He grinned. "See, you can't resist the Stoll charm."

I think my face fell. Did he just say it was the Stoll charm?

"Oh gods, no, not like that." He rushed, "Gods, I just ruined everything."

I laughed, "Stop mumbling and go on."

"Alright. I like you Olivia. More than best friends should." He mumbled.

I grinned. "I like you too, Stoll. More than best friends should."

He grinned back. "Good."

"That's all you have to say to me?" I asked, teasing, but still raising an eyebrow.

"You're going to make me say it, aren't you…?" he grumbled.

I gave him a pointed look.

"Fine, fine, what do you say to being my girlfriend?" he asked.

"I would love it." I smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>So no OliviaWen. But Olivia/Connor. I thought it might be a nice change from the usual Wenlivia stuff I write. I don't really see them together anymore. Like, most likely, they're gonna break up in some of my other stories. WTPCBFTBF (HP/LM crossover!) definitely has Wen as the main antagonist, so that was a great change too.**

**Any who. What do you think about this pairing? Please let me know!**

**P.S. No update this Thursday. I'm updating early 'cause I know for a fact I don't have time the rest of this week...**


	19. Chapter 19

"Hey, what's this about you're dating a Stoll?" Scott asked falling in step with me.

"What's this about you have a date with Kaylee when you have a girlfriend?" I shot back.

"It's not like that! Mo and I aren't even together!" he exclaimed.

I stopped dead in my tracks.

"What do you mean by that? I got a letter from her yesterday, where she was sad about not having her _boyfriend_ home for the summer." I said, crossing my arms.

"She has this all confused. I told her I made a mistake, but I didn't mean that I wanted to get back together. I just wanted her to stop ignoring me! This is all messed!" he exclaimed.

"Oh," I trailed off. "Don't mention anything to Mo. I'll handle it."

"Thanks Liv," he said, "Why are you walking around all irritated?"

"I got a letter today." I replied, before explaining more at his confusion. "I got a letter from my gram saying Ted's getting released. I'm still technically under his custody. I'm still a minor for three months."

"Right, still 17." He sighed.

"I don't know what I'm going to do. Honestly, with the Music Scene interview next month, Ted's going to know that I'm still here. He'll try to use force to take me away." I said, tears starting to well up in my eyes.

"You okay?" Scott asked, instantly becoming concerned.

"I'm fine. I'm just going to go clear my head." I said, walking towards the archery lane.

* * *

><p><strong>Happy second day of spring! I'm currently updating from my phone so sorry about the mistakes! How's spring break going (if you've already started. Only school starts tomorrow but I've skipped yesterday and today...)?<strong>

**So, I'm going to end this with one question. Who should date? The couples that are set are Travis/Katie, Percy/Annabeth, Connor/Olivia and Jason/Piper. Scott is most likely end up with Kaylee (OC). Who should Wen, Charlie, Mo and Stella date? I don't want to do Starlie or Marlie though, since they're overdone... And who should the other demigods date?**


	20. Chapter 20

"Scott said I might find you here," Connor said, as he sat down beside me at Thalia's Pine.

"I told him I was going to the archery lane," I muttered.

He grinned. "Every time there's something wrong, you always start there, but end up coming here with a guitar."

I sighed. It was true...

"So, what's wrong?" he asked.

"My step dad's being released." I sighed.

"Oh," he trailed off.

"I'll be under his custody until my birthday in October."

"Can you stay here?" he asked, hopefully.

"I wish, but I have commitments."

"Oh," he said softly.

I smiled sadly at him.

"So, what did you write this time?" he asked, changing the topic.

"A song," I said.

"Let's hear it." He said.

"It's not complete," I started.

"Do you really think I care?" he asked.

I sighed, but started strumming nonetheless.

_'She walks to school with the lunch she packed_  
><em>Nobody knows what she's holdin' back<em>  
><em>Wearin' the same dress she wore yesterday<em>  
><em>She hides the bruises with linen and lace<em>

_The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask_  
><em>It's hard to see the pain behind the mask<em>  
><em>Bearing the burden of a secret storm<em>  
><em>Sometimes she wishes she was never born<em>

_Through the wind and the rain_  
><em>She stands hard as a stone<em>  
><em>In a world that she can't rise above<em>  
><em>But her dreams give her wings<em>  
><em>And she flies to a place where she's loved<em>  
><em>Concrete angel'<em>

"Olivia," he started.

"It only lasted five months." I mumbled.

"What happened when you were little?" he asked.

"My mom died when I was 8. I was left in Ted's custody. All he ever did was lounge around and drink, taking all his stress out on me. The worst was when I actually had to go to the hospital." I said, tears forming in my eye.

"How bad was it?" he asked, quietly.

"I had glass in cuts and bruises all around them. There wasn't any part on my body that wasn't bruised." I softly replied.

He didn't say anything, just engulfed me in a hug.

Connor was really unique. You wouldn't expect him to be so caring and sweet, but when you know him as well as I do, you can't imagine him being anything else.

* * *

><p><strong>I know this chapter was weird. Did anybody else have homework assigned for over the break? My mom emailed my teachers asking for work I've missed for the two days I've missed, and found out that there was French assigned on Thursday due for Tuesday. So I've been busy working on that. I swear, my teacher's out to get me. And then there's my best friend who's dragging me to the movies tomorrow to watch The Host, even though she knows that I didn't like the book.<strong>

**Anyways, hope everyone had a good spring break (If you had it this week that is!) I have one more chapter I'm uploading either Saturday or Sunday, and that's just a bit of a filler that's needed for the chapter on Thursday, so...**

**-Olivia**


	21. Chapter 21

"C'mon Stoll, you have to do better than that!" I teased.

Connor grumbled, loading another arrow.

"You know, I'm a son of Hermes, not a son of Apollo." He grumbled, missing the target yet again.

"It's a good thing. How weird would it be to date your own sibling?" I teased.

He rolled his eyes, but a small smile crept on his lips.

"Olivia, you're needed in the infirmary." Katie said, as she entered the archery lane.

"Thanks Kates." I said, before heading down, waiving at Connor.

I was not prepared for everything.

"What in the Hades?" I stated.

"So you do know this boy." Chiron said.

"He goes to my school." I said. "But how can this be? Demigods are supposed to be claimed by the time they're thirteen. Yea, Piper and Leo were claimed when they were sixteen but he's turning _eighteen_ next month." I said.

"I honestly do not know Olivia. But all I can ask from you right now is to heal him." He said.

"Alright. Thank the gods he hasn't died yet." I said.

"Thank you." He said before leaving.

Wen Gifford was the demigod we'd been looking for all year.

But… How?

* * *

><p><strong>As I said, here is the filler chapter. What'd you guys think?<strong>

**Who saw The Host yesterday? I have to admit, I literally loved it, and I'm one of those people who absolutely... _dislikes_ Stephenie Meyer's novels (Even though I only read the first chapter of Twilight before throwing it away...)**

**-Olivia**


	22. Chapter 22

"Where am I?" Wen asked waking up.

"Welcome to Camp Half-Blood." I smiled.

"Olivia?" he asked.

"The one and only," I replied. "Just wait a second."

I peeked my head through the curtains where Travis and Will were.

Travis had gotten seriously injured yesterday. He wasn't maimed, but he should've known better than to walk into the arena when Ares kids were fighting in there.

"Hey Will, can you take care of Travis a bit longer?" I asked.

He sighed. "Why?"

"I have to show the newcomer around." I shrugged.

"Have fun," he replied, before going back to Travis' wounds.

"Back," I said, walking back to Wen.

"What is this place?" he asked.

"I'll explain later. Let's just get you settled in. Follow me."

I pointed out few places as we walked towards cabin 11.

"Looking for Connor?" Noah smirked.

"Shut up, Noah." I rolled my eyes. "And you have a new camper."

"Regular or undetermined?" a voice asked. I couldn't see who it was, but I was pretty sure it was Chris.

"Undetermined."

Groans were heard all through the room.

"Why is everyone groaning?" somebody said behind me.

Connor.

"You have a new camper." I affirmed.

He groaned.

"Connor Stoll, you better not be groaning." I warned and he shut up.

Everyone started laughing with Wen looking confused.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about the shortness! The next chapter will continue where this is left off. This is maybe 14 of this chapter, but I haven't had the time to type it...**

**I might be able to update the remainder of this chapter Sunday, but if not, it'll be updated Thursday as usual!**

**-Olivia**


	23. Chapter 23

_**Previously...**_

"Why is everyone groaning?" somebody said behind me.

Connor.

"You have a new camper." I affirmed.

He groaned.

"Connor Stoll, you better not be groaning." I warned and he shut up.

Everyone started laughing with Wen looking confused.

* * *

><p>"Dude, this is just priceless." Samuel laughed.<p>

I just made a face.

"Just give him an empty bunk, will you?" I asked. I was getting grumpy.

"Unless he wants Luke's old one, there's none." Noah smirked.

What is up with him and smirking?

"That one's never been empty." I realized.

Everyone just grimaced.

"Nobody wants it anymore. All new campers move out after awhile, and if they're claimed for here, they know the story and never wants it. They take any other bunk they can." Ashley shrugged.

I sighed. "Give him that one."

"Woah, Olivia, who's Luke and why doesn't anyone want his bunk?" Wen asked.

"Luke's just an old friend of ours." I said quietly.

Noah switched the subject quickly.

"Anyways, welcome to Camp Half-Blood. We're the biggest cabin, other than hers, Cabin 8." Noah said.

"I'm in Cabin 7, idiot. Cabin 8's Lady Artemis." I rolled my eyes.

"No, Cabin 7's Lady Artemis'." He replied.

Is he that dumb?

"Noah, _she's_ the daughter of Apollo. I'm sure she knows which cabin she's in." Ashley said slowly, as if she was talking to a little kid.

He rolled his eyes.

"You know what, I'm going to show you around, while these idiots figure everything out." I said to Wen, walking near the door.

"Hey!" Connor exclaimed.

"I like you because you're an idiot." I teased.

"Better. Wait, hey!" he exclaimed.

I laughed. "I'll see you at 5. You better be on time, because I will kick your butt if you aren't."

He rolled his eyes.

"You're going to kick my butt anyways."

I smirked. "Not my fault you suck at archery."

"At least I make up for that with my lips."

It was me who rolled my eyes this time. "If you're going to be like that, I am so not kissing you anymore."

He grinned. "You know you love me."

"Bye Stoll." I said, before leaving the cabin with Wen.

We walked in silence for a bit, the awkwardness hanging in the air.

"What is this place Olivia?" he asked.

"Camp Half-Blood. We train demigods."

"A demi- what?" he asked.

"Demigods. Half mortal, half immortal." I replied, shrugging.

"Are you crazy?" he exclaimed.

Of course, no one ever believes it in the beginning...

Where's Derrick when you need him?

"Have you ever noticed something different? Like you're different from others, but never knew what it was?"

He just shook his head 'no'.

This is going to be tough...

"Do you have dyslexia or ADHD?"

"No," he replied.

I sighed. "Just come on, I'll show you around."

It must've taken three hours to explain everything. By the end, he was just awed at the camp. But he still didn't believe anything...

"Look, I have to go do something. I'll get my brother and he'll explain the rest." I said, before we headed towards the infirmary.

"Done already?" Will asked, as he stood outside the big house.

"No, but can you explain the rest? I'll take care of Travis. I kinda need to talk to him anyways." I explained.

He nodded and started talking to Wen as I headed inside.

* * *

><p><strong>-Olivia<strong>


	24. Chapter 24

"You know, this really stinks." Wen said, as we walked around the fields.

"What, that you learned who you really are?" I asked.

"No, the fact my dad's fallen for three women now, and two of them just left."

I had to give it to him. It must've been hard to find that out. He'd always thought Georgie's mom was his mom...

"How's Cabin 11 working for you?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Crowded." He replied.

"There's only 17 people." I pointed out. "When I was new here, there was around 23. I was just lucky to have only been there for few hours."

"At least you got claimed." He muttered.

"My dad's kids are usually claimed right away. We're the second biggest cabin after all. We'd be the biggest, if it wasn't for the unclaimed campers in 11." I shrugged.

"How many people are in your cabin anyways?" he asked.

"Fifteen."

"How do you manage? We have bunks, and even then, we need more space."

I shrugged. There wasn't really an explanation for it...

"How long does it take for most to get claimed?" he asked, changing the subject.

I shrugged. "It depends. I'm not sure why you haven't been yet. You're supposed to be claimed by the age 13..." I trailed off.

"So I'm messed then," he said.

I smiled softly at him. "It doesn't mean anything. Sometimes, things happen for a reason."

As I finished that sentence, there was a dove above his head.

Well, that answers that.


	25. Chapter 25

"So, what's the whole deal about the new Aphrodite kid?" Will asked, as we took a quick break.

"He just graduated from my school." I replied.

"Connor's not that happy to have him here." He smirked.

I rolled my eyes.

"My friend, Mo, has this idea that Wen and I like each other. I'm pretty sure she told Connor that when she met him."

He whistled.

"You got a jealous boyfriend."

I rolled my eyes once more.

"Shut up, Will."

"Drew's going to make a story out of this."

"Shut up!"

"Jeez, don't need to get so mad sis!"

"Will, I swear to the gods, just shut up."

* * *

><p><strong>So this chapter was designed in a way you can imagine Will and Olivia's expressions yourselves. I personally see Will with a teasing smile and Olivia just... Wanting Will to go away.<strong>

**Oh my God, I'm so sorry I forgot to update yesterday. I had a really busy time studying, and completely forgot that I was supposed to update! I'll update another chapter tomorrow to make up for it!**


	26. Chapter 26

"Oh come on!" Will exclaimed, as he dodged yet another arrow.

"Try to aim for the targets." I said to everyone in the group.

I think I liked it better when we did everything with our cabin.

Now, because all cabins are mixed, and we go to 'classes' based on our level, everything is so confusing.

Especially since Will and I are stuck teaching _Beginner's Archery_.

"This stinks." I said, sitting down while they reloaded again.

"Tell me about it."

I saw certain sons of Hermes struggling.

"Give me a sec," I said before heading towards the two brothers.

"You know, it's really pathetic that you guys have been here for seven years now and you're still in the beginner's class."

Connor rolled his eyes.

"We were more trained into sword fighting."

"I know."


	27. Chapter 27

"It's already August," Wen muttered.

"Music Scene interview soon." I mumbled.

"We're all nervous, Olivia." He said, looking at me with an expression I couldn't decipher.

But I hung around Travis enough to know that that's how he looked, and still does, at Katie.

It was either annoyance or... Love...

_Stop it Olivia, you have a boyfriend and he has a... Well, I don't know what he has but you have a boyfriend!_

"Olivia?" Wen asked, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Sorry, what?" I asked.

"Are you going back to school after this is over?" he asked.

I shrugged. "I'm staying until my birthday passes for sure. I'm not sure about after though. I want to finish Senior Year, but I'm kind of scared to go back."

"What are you scared about?" he asked.

"My step-dad."

"The one in jail?"

I nodded. "He's on probation, but he'll be off that in September. I'm technically under his custody until I'm 18, so... Two more months..."

He grimaced in sympathy.

"I think I should tell you something."

"What is it?" I asked, confused at what he had to say.

He took in a deep breath, and it worried me.

"I've had a crush on you since seventh grade."

Wait, what?

* * *

><p><strong>So, if you read <em>Up to the Sound, New York Time!, Drama, Drama and More Drama, Depressing Life or Suite Life Does Not Mix With Lemonade Mouth, Speak Now, <em>they have officially been removed. For those stories mentioned (Except for SLDNMWLM and Speak Now), if you want to adopt it, PM me, and I will send you the previous chapters through DocX._  
><em>**

**-Olivia**


	28. Chapter 28

What?

The past two weeks, I avoided Wen like the Bubonic Plague.

During archery, I made sure that Will was watching him, so that I wouldn't have to.

Singalong? I sat as far away from him as possible.

Meals? I sat between Will and Austin everyday.

And that left free time...

I spent most of my time at the infirmary, so I would be kept busy, or helped Connor, Travis and Katie with something.

And here I am today.

With absolutely nothing to do.

"Are you avoiding me?" a voice said from behind me.

I sighed.

Wen.

"Kind of," I admitted.

Damn not being able to lie.

"Why?"

"Because! Ever since two weeks ago, I don't know what to say anymore!"

"If you don't like me back, that's all you had to say." He stated.

I sighed.

"I'm sorry. If it was two years ago, I would've said yes, but now, I have a boyfriend," I rushed.

I could see his face fall.

"Oh," he said.

"Yeah..."

"I guess I better go then," he mumbled before turning around.

"Wen!" I called, but he kept trudging on.

Why did I have to mess things up so much?

* * *

><p><strong>So... The love triangle hasn't disappeared yet, just to let you know. And, who do you see portraying Travis and Connor?<strong>


	29. Chapter 29

"So he likes you, big deal." Will said.

I rolled my eyes. "You don't get it. Now I feel guilty. During freshmen year, I had the biggest crush on him. I kinda stumbled around him and everything. He probably noticed that too."

"Olivia, why do you feel guilty? It's your own choice. You can't please everyone. Who matters more? Connor or Wen?" he asked.

"Connor, obviously." I replied, not having to think twice.

"Then you made the right choice. Don't feel guilty."

"You always know what to say without helping at all."

He grinned. "I'm your brother. Not a miracle worker."

I rolled my eyes.

"Just say thanks," he said.

I laughed. "Thanks Will."

"No prob lil sis."

"Don't call me that!" I exclaimed.

"You know, you guys are so much like dad and Aunt Artemis." Kayla laughed.

Will and I looked at each other before shrugging and heading separate ways.

Now to find Connor...

* * *

><p><strong>Double update today. The reason is kind of... I'm just happy.<strong>


	30. Chapter 30

"You don't have any competition!" I assured for what seemed to be the hundredth time in the past three days.

Connor rolled his eyes.

Wasn't it enough that I was spending every second of my free time with him?

"Connor Stoll, you listen to me now. I like _you_, okay?"

He gave in after awhile.

"Connor, you do remember I can't lie, right?" I asked.

"Of course I do!" he exclaimed.

"Liar," I accused.

"Olivia, do you think so little of me?" he asked, putting his hand over his heart, feigning hurt.

I rolled my eyes. "You're so immature!"

"You like me, don't you?"

I rolled my eyes once more. "Connor, I swear to god, I will seriously maim you."

"No, you won't," Connor grinned.

"And how do you know that?"

"Because you love me."

* * *

><p><strong>So, it's 3:40AM on a... Sunday... and that's the time when I realize I forgot to update on Thursday. I've been preparing for the finals so much lately, that I've been forgetting about... Well, everything...<strong>


	31. Chapter 31

_"Because you love me."_

__I didn't know what to reply. I didn't know _how_ I would reply.

I didn't know how I felt.

"Olivia, I didn't really mean it," he said, as he saw my face.

I just stood there.

"Liv?"

"Connor, I just don't know what to say..." I trailed off, "I can't figure out my own feelings."

He just kissed me.

"How about now?" he asked, once I broke apart.

"I... I think I love you, but I don't know."

He grinned. "Olivia, you're making this far too hard on yourself. We all know you can't lie. If you try to say that you love me but you don't, you won't be able to say it at all."

I giggled. Why didn't I think of that?

"Connor Stoll, I love you," I managed to stutter out.

I said it.

His grin widened even more. "I love you too."

I smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>First thing's first. I know this chapter is really short, but I have a semi-good excuse. Currently, I have a lot of projects due and exams coming up, so I have around five minutes to myself everyday, and that is usually saved for other hobbies... Also, my final exams are coming up in less than a month, not to mention my LA Part 1 is next week. So, for the time being, I won't be able to update regularly. It should go back to normal in the beginning of July, but not so sure about that either. As far as I know, I might be able to update once or twice in June, and then from July 24-August 20, I won't be able to update anything.<strong>

**-Olivia**


	32. Chapter 32

Summer was already nearly over. I would have to go back home soon, and face... Ted...

I wish the last part weren't true.

"Olivia!" Will exclaimed.

"Sorry, what?" I asked, breaking out of my thoughts.

"You're leaving later today. Is there anything you want to do before you have to go?" Kayla asked.

I smiled, "No, not really."

She sighed. "Of course not."

"You're still sad," Will noted.

I shrugged.

Ted wasn't the most pleasant guy. He only yelled and screamed because he feared that I would tell everyone if he tried more.

But now...

"Think about it like this. October, you're officially 18. We'll all try to come to celebrate with you. Though, I'm sure Connor already has something planned," Kayla grinned.

I laughed.

"I'm really going to miss you guys."

"Of course you are. We are your favourite siblings."

I smiled.

"But we'll see you soon! It's not like we're going to disappear forever. You'll be back before you know it. Now, you should go find your lover boy."

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter brings the band! Or at least the three that are going to be Seniors! The others will slowly make an appearance, but for the time being, the three -Mo, Olivia, Charlie- will be the only ones in the next chapter.<strong>

**I'm not exactly sure when the next chapter will be. My exams start next week and I've missed two weeks of school so I have quite a bit to catch up... I'm hoping to have the next chapter up on the 27th, as that's the last day of school for me.**

**-Olivia**


	33. Chapter 33

****"I can't believe it's the Music Scene interview next week," Mo squealed as we sat down for lunch.

"Do I really have to be there?" I groaned.

"C'mon Olivia, you're a part of the band!" Charlie exclaimed.

"I never agreed to this. I said one practice. You guys just keep pulling me to the other rehearsals."

"Please, Olivia?" Mo begged.

I really didn't want to answer.

"Fine, but I'm completely out after this," I said, picking up my tray.

I swear I heard Charlie mutter, "That's what she says now."

* * *

><p><strong>It's just a little filler. Sorry it's so short. This is the result of my 10 minute break from studying. Exams are so overwhelming. The next chapter should be up after my anxiety goes down. Maybe around the 30th? Oh, and here's the breakdown of this summer's updates. There will be a chapter July 4, 11 and then after that, I'm not sure. For a fact, I can't update from the 15th to mid-August, but after that... Not exactly sure...<strong>

**-Olivia**


	34. Chapter 34

_After The Music Scene..._

"That was amazing!" Mo squealed.

I shrugged while everyone just jumped up and down.

"Somebody looks down," Scott smirked.

"Shut up, I still have the Kaylee thing on you."

He looked scared for a second before shrugging.

"Please, as if you would bring it up," he said.

I smiled, "If Mo brings up what might have happened over the summer, I can't lie. I have to tell the truth."

"Damn it Olivia, please, don't mention it."

I just nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>Another short chapter. Right now, I think I failed my science exam, but whatever, I'm happy. It's for certain I can't update from July 13 to August 23, and that is six chapters so, I'll be updating eight chapters in the next two weeks. I think that will be maybe four chapters a week? But, this story is coming to an end soon, and it probably will be over around mid-September.<strong>

**And that's where I need help. There are two endings planned, Mo, Charlie and Olivia's high school graduation, or their prom. Which one? And if you have any other ideas, I'm all ears!**

**-Olivia**


	35. Chapter 35

"Happy 18th!" Mo exclaimed, walking towards me with a huge bag in her hands.

"Mo, I thought we agreed no presents."

She just smiled at me, pretending to be innocent and confused about what I was talking about.

Please, we were all there when we agreed to it.

_"So, Olivia, your birthday's next week," Scott grinned as we sat around Wen's living room._

_I rolled my eyes. "Don't."_

_"I'll be right back," Wen said before hurrying up the stairs._

_"What's he up to?" Stella wondered out loud._

_I shrugged. I was excited for my birthday, I just... don't like presents..._

_"From Connor, Travis and Katie," Wen grinned, holding out a bag when he came downstairs._

_I stared blankly at it, wondering what it could be._

_"Why do you have this?" I asked, looking up at him._

_He shrugged. "They told me to keep it away from you."_

_Mo just squealed. "Are you going to open it?"_

_I gave him a smile before opening the bag to find a gift wrapped box and three cards._

_"One from each of them," Scott grinned._

_I gave him a look, "You knew about this."_

_"My family," he smirked._

_"Kaylee," I shot back, and his smirk faltered._

_He cocked his head to the side. "Open the damn card."_

_I rolled my eyes but did as I was told._

Happy birthday! You're going to kill me for this, I bet. Miss you already!

-Katie

_"Katie," Scott chuckled._

You should've taken Connor with you! He's eating my ear off about how much he misses you! Happy birthday Liv!

-Travis

P.S. Kick Scott's ass for me.

_Wen laughed. "Does Travis already have a death wish?"_

_"He's dead to me," Scott grumbled._

_"Kill him, Katie kills you." I grinned._

_"Last one, Olivia," Mo said, handing me the final card._

You have no idea how much I miss you. Will thinks my pranks are getting dumb. Would you mind if I maimed your brother? Anyways, happy birthday! You're finally 18! I wish I could be there to say it in person! Miss you!

-Connor

P.S. I love you.

_Mo was aww-ing as I read the final words._

_"Finally!" Scott exclaimed._

_I shot him a look, wondering what the hell was wrong with his brain._

_"Wait, aren't Connor and Travis those guys that look like twins?" Stella asked._

_I nodded._

_"Connor finally got the nerves to ask her out."_

_Mo was at my face in moments. "Olivia! Why the hell didn't you tell me? You didn't think it was important to mention you have a boyfriend?"_

_I shrugged. "It never came up. Oh, and as much as the three of them went against my wishes, please, no birthday presents."  
><em>

_They all nodded._

* * *

><p><strong>Kind of a flashback chapter. The plans for the next chapters are now set, and there will be no epiloguesequel. I think it can be left off without either.**

**-Olivia**


	36. Chapter 36

"You look down," Mo commented, as we walked to English in silence.

I shrugged. "I just really miss New York."

"What's it like? I mean, we've been there for the performance, but we were only there for three days. You go there every summer."

"Busy."

"Must be," she said. "I've been there once before Madison Square Garden. It was winter, and I thought it was beautiful. My parents didn't quite agree with my thoughts. Baba thought it was crazy, and my mom didn't say a word."

"I've only stayed for winter once, about eight years ago. It was the one year I stayed year-round at camp. Travis and Connor were still huge troublemakers. They snuck me out that December, and it was the most amazing winter ever."

She smiled. "It sounds amazing."

"It was. I think that was when I started crushing on Connor, just a tiny bit. It was buried under everything and I just shook those feelings off, only thinking of us as best friends, but... I guess I'm not exactly complaining for falling in love."

Mo awed.

All the thoughts rushed back, from that day when I was ten, until now. It was really amazing to think all of this had happened, changing my life.

Mo seemed to remember something.

"Scott told me that Charlie, Stella and I wouldn't be allowed at camp. I know Wen went this year, so how come the rest of us can't? Do you know if there's a reason?"

I bit my lower lip. I couldn't tell her the truth, that would be breaking the rules.

But she'd dig even farther if I didn't tell her now.

"I can't tell you everything, but I won't lie either. I'll tell you the basics, okay?"

She nodded.

"The camp has security measures. Certain people are able to pass it with no problem, and others can't even find the entrance. But for people like Scott and I, it's the safest place we could be. It's our home."

"That's the basics?" she asked, doubting whether or not it was all the things she could know.

I nodded. "I'm sorry Mo, that's all I can say."

"I thought you'd tell me what was going on. Scott won't even breathe a word about anything, and Wen's never around anymore."

"Mo," I started.

"It's fine, Olivia. I'll see you tomorrow."

With that, she was gone in the November breeze.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm horrible at updating. My computer is actually broken at this moment, and it's a wonder I managed to get this chapter done from my phone. Those who update from theirs are saints. I can't wait until my computer's fixed. I'll try to update next Thursday again, but I'm not certain.<strong>

**And yes, the chapters are really short. I would continue, but it's like 20 minutes after midnight and I'm tired. And I don't think there's any way to continue this particular scene.**

**The next scene is mid-December. I know it's skipping a lot, but it's basically rehearsals and school. Nothing unusual.**


	37. Chapter 37

"It's already end of school," Mo sighed.

"And Charlie's out with the flu," I added, "and it's not like we're going to be gone for long. We'll be back in two weeks."

She shrugged.

As for me, this was two weeks with Ted...

I wish I could just go up to him and say "Ted, I'll be in New York this Christmas. My dad wants me to visit."

But no, I can't.

"Is something wrong?" she asked, catching the look on my face.

I shrugged, "Nothing major, just... two weeks with Ted..."

She grimaced, "I wish I could help somehow. Why don't you go to New York?"

"Can't."

_Won't_ was a better word, but _can't_ wasn't a lie...

* * *

><p><strong>Christmas...<strong>

"Merry Christmas!" Stella exclaimed, as she emerged dragging a box, that may as well have had three people inside.

"Stell, what's with the box?" Wen asked.

Stella looked at the note attached, before saying, "It's from New York. For the three of you," with that, she looked at Wen, Scott and I.

I exchanged a glance with Scott, wondering what the hell it was. _This _time.

Scott carefully opened the box, and to our surprise, it had three stacks of letters and three different boxes, each with our name carefully printed in Ancient Greek.

"Gods," I muttered, taking out the packages, careful not to tip it or anything of the sort.

"Olivia, you must have at least twenty letters."

I groaned, wondering how many people would need to write to me.

Scott took my stack and started listing off names.

"Kaylee, Kayla, Austin, Will, Miranda, Samuel, Lacy, Noah," Scott glanced at me, "why are my brothers writing to you?"

I shrugged, as he continued, "Victoria, Nyssa, Jake, Lou Ellen, Chris, Mark, Laurel, Anna, Kelsey, Andrew, Katie, Travis and Connor."

"That's 21," Mo smiled.

"How many do you two have?"

"Eight," Wen replied.

"Thirteen."

I frowned, why did they have less?

"I know you want to read Connor's," Mo teased, elbowing me gently.

I rolled my eyes but opened the letter anyways.

_Olivia,_

_Did I mention I love you yet? Cheesy, I know. Merry Christmas. Next year, you should just stay with us, so we don't have any chance of missing you. I think Travis actually needs you more than I do. As much as I miss you, he actually needs your help. A lot._

_Love you, and I'll see you in June._

_Love, Connor._

As Mo read over my shoulder, she awed, while I read it again, hoping to find some sign of Connor the Prankster in there.

"No pranks," Scott noted.

"I miss the pranks," I moaned.

He laughed, "Says the girl who used to hunt them down every time they pranked her cabin."

I rolled my eyes, "You were involved in that, weren't you?"

He grinned, his elfish features on full display.

"Scott!" I exclaimed, as Mo tried to follow our conversation while Charlie and Stella were now out of sight.

* * *

><p><strong>I actually have no clue how long it's been. About... two months? This chapter was planned for the beginning of September, but then I learned grade 9 is a bitch. I'm glad that this is my last year in junior high.<strong>

**On point, I have no clue how much longer I'll keep this ****story for. I'm actually taking down four stories at the end of this month (When the Past Comes Back for the Better Future, Red, Fearless and New Life) and if anyone wants to adopt or something, just give me a PM. I'm hoping to be done with this story before 2014 and right now, I can guess that maybe 5 chapters + epilogue (I know I said there won't be one, but now there's a need). And I'll be trying to update weekly (every Thursday) again, but no promises as I'm hoping to focus on my new story Falling For His Royal Richness (Gallagher Girls), but at least one chapter every two weeks.**

**Currently, the next chapters are as follows:**

**38 - New Year's  
>39 - Valentine's Day<br>40 - Spring Break  
>41 - Easter<br>42 - Graduation  
>Epilogue<strong>


	38. Chapter 38

I groaned as I dragged myself down the stairs.

Honestly, I didn't like New Year's.

And I especially hated that school would start again soon.

"Olivia," Mo started.

I shrugged. I'd been doing that quite a bit in the past few days. Just five days ago, our house was attacked by quite a few monsters. I didn't know why, but it was. And that was a lot of work for it being just me.

"Mo, I'm tired," I mumbled.

"Oh, come on, it's only 10."

"We went to sleep around 3AM after the fireworks!"

She shrugged, "So?"

"Mo, I'm really tired."

* * *

><p>"Sad?" Wen asked, as we watched everyone else being... adorable.<p>

I shrugged, "Not really. I miss Connor, but, that's not really new."

He nodded.

"What's it like with you? I mean, you're only here for like a week every month. Does Mr. D give you much trouble?"

He laughed, "I barely even see him. It's not that bad, you know."

I smiled, "I used to be a year-rounder. It sucked for me."

"What? Five years ago?"

"Let's go with that."

He snorted, "From what I've heard, you've always been best friends with the Stolls, ever since you met them."

I smiled, thinking of the brothers. "Yeah, they were the first ones to help me around camp. Remember that I'd only spent time in Cabin 11 for only a few hours. During that time, the Stolls were the only ones around who weren't doing anything for their free time. Of course, an hour after I got to know them, I had a sun hovering over my head... I think it was then, that we became closer, since... our dads may have had their differences, but they're alike in ways that I can't even begin to explain."

"And Connor's always been closer?"

I nodded, keeping the smile on my lips, "Travis is a year older than us. Connor's only four months older than me. And Travis will never admit this, but when Katie first came to camp, he started annoying her, in hopes of getting to know her better. Connor and I were kind of the two that followed. We stayed away a bit, when we thought Travis's plans were crazy, and... Yeah..."

"At least you knew people," Wen muttered.

"All your siblings that are worth getting to know only stay for the summer. When Lacey and Mitchell comes back, you'll see. Enough about this. Any girls you like?"

He chuckled, though, it sounded more like a 'pfft'. "As if."

"Liar."

"You think."

I laughed, "Here's another story for why I can't lie. I can at least detect when someone's lying to my face."

He groaned.

"Who is it?" I poked.

He sighed, before mumbling a name I couldn't quite hear.

"What?"

He took a deep breath, "Victoria."

"Aww, you like my little sister!"

He didn't say anything for a while, and when he did, he looked slightly confused. "She's your sister?"

I nodded, "I know how you can think she's not my sister. You never see her in my cabin, do you? Her best friend is Miranda, and she spends most of her days with her. And she does like gardening, so Will and I never saw a problem with negotiating her schedule with Chiron," I paused, looking for the right words, "She's a sweetheart. Ask her out."

"Maybe," he replied.

* * *

><p><strong>As you can tell, New Year's and Valentine's Day were put together. In MY opinion, I think Spring Break could've been added as well, but I guess I'll put Spring Break and Easter together. Well, I guess Easter's part of Spring Break anyways... THERE'S A HUGE SURPRISE COMING IN CHAPTER 40! I think it'll be surprising and unbelievable, but you know, it's all a part of this. And there's only two chapters left! Due to combining the chapters together, the story will end at Chapter 40 rather than 42.<strong>

**The next chapters are as follows:**

**39 - Spring Break/Easter  
>40 - Graduation<br>Epilogue**


	39. Chapter 39

"What's going on?" I asked, confused as to why _Charlie_ had called all of us for a meeting.

Stella looked at me with one simple look, "It's spring break and we've heard absolutely nothing from you. The rest of us hang out like we're inseparable, but, you're just... Gone. At least Wen told us he wasn't going to be here."

Right, forgot to tell them beforehand...

"I was in New York," I replied.

Mo gave me a slight wink saying, "Were you with Connor?"

The tone of her voice told me that she was teasing and yet trying to brief me.

Wen rolled his eyes, "_They're_ inseparable. She missed a lesson for that."

"I said I was sorry!"

"What lesson?" Charlie asked, confused.

_"I need to go," Katie and I both said in unison, trying to be away from the Stolls (Though, neither of us really wanted to), as we each had work that needed to be done (But would rather spend time not doing it...)_

_"Please?" Travis begged Katie with a small pout while Connor just looked at me sad, but still letted me go._

_Katie grabbed onto me with a look that clearly said, 'If I don't get to go, you're suffering with me.'_

"Things," Wen answered.

I looked at him and said, "Thanks for reminding me though. Will's going to be teaching you from now on. I'm in the infirmary for the rest of the year."

"Infirmary?" Stella asked, confusion etched on her brows.

I shrugged in response.

* * *

><p><strong>ONE MORE CHAPTER LEFT! Well, and an epilogue, but still! I'm excited! One thing that I kind of want to do is finish this story on December 27, exactly 2 years after it started.<strong>

**And I don't really know if this is a valid excuse for taking so long to update: I was sick. Okay, I wasn't sick the whole time, but I'd be extremely sick for few days (And missing a lot of school during then :/), and then I'd have this HUGE pile of homework to catch up to, and I only felt better for a week (And every freaking day, I had homework, on top of what I'd missed...) when I had blackberries for the first time in my life, and found out I'm allergic... So I missed more school, and had even more schoolwork... And it keeps going on like that with sickness, vacations, more homework, blah blah blah.**

**But yes, I get that this is a really short chapter after a really long time of not updating...**

**Next chapter is the twist! Some things will be revealed (That may be surprising) and I think it should be a long chapter, but I can't promise anything...**

**The next chapters are as follows:**

**40 - Graduation  
>Epilogue<strong>


	40. Chapter 40

"And you say I'm a bad brother," Will teased, as he looked proud while I ran (Or at least as close to it as I can get in heels) towards him.

"I can't believe you came."

"I can't believe you _graduated_."

He so deserves a punch in the arm for that.

But it was a happy day and I wasn't about to get mad at him.

"Olivia!"

"Mo!" I exclaimed, hugging her._  
><em>

"We're done!" she shrieked. At that moment, Charlie and Stella started walking over, with Wen still standing at the sidelines, just staring at them. I tried to move towards them, but I was blocked.

"Not so fast," Will said, blocking me from view.

"What's going on?" I asked, confused about why he would block me from the two people I had come close to.

"Don't move, Olivia," Scott said, running up to us from the opposite side.

"Olivia, what's going on?" Mo asked.

"Scott, the hell?"

"We've been tricked," he said, with a dark look on his face.

"Somebody explain to me what the hell is happening!" I exclaimed.

"Get out your ring, Olivia," Will said darkly.

"Tell me what's going on first," I scowled.

"They're not who you think you are," Scott muttered, "just get out your ring and be ready to attack!"

As soon as Scott finished his sentence, Stella grinned menacingly while Charlie just looked... Not Charlie-like.

In a matter of seconds, there was a strong mist clouding everyone, and as I tried to fight it, there were two monsters where Stella and Charlie stood.

To be exact, in Stella's spot, the very same fury I had met when I was only ten, hovered.

"How-" I breathed, surprised at the deceiving I had received from the two people I had thought were my friends.

While I was shocked at who Stella really was, Will and Scott already took out Charlie.

"Olivia," Scott said, shaking me.

I drew out my bow, shooting at _Stella_'s arm, while Will prepared to attack from behind and Scott attacked from below.

The next thing I saw was a cloud of black, before I fell to the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? That was the LAST chapter! And I know, it was really short... I will post the epilogue, soon. I'm actually scared to look back at the past chapters and see how terrible my writing is... But anywho, did anyone guess this would happen? I've had this planned since the first chapter, but never knew how to bring it in. But as I started planning out the last couple chapters, I realized, though she is close to them, the way they seem perfectly normal would surprise her when she discovers who they really are.<strong>


	41. Chapter 41

"Take it easy," Will said, as I got up.

"I've been taking it easy for two months! How much longer do you expect me to sit around and do nothing?" I exclaimed.

When I woke up after graduation, I was in the infirmary, with Connor staring down at me.

For the first time, it was _him _who called me an idiot, rather than it being the other way around.

After I recovered from the shock of being at camp though, I realized, my leg had been injured.

That leads to the present. I was finally able to walk on my own, rather than having someone wheel me around.

It's so nice to be able to use my feet again.

"At least three more months."

The voice was familiar, _of course__, _but I still had to look around to figure out where he was.

Screw Connor and his hiding places.

"I'm not going to be dragged around for another three months."

He suddenly appeared behind me, with a grin as he said, "Yes you are."

"No I'm not!"

"Yes, you are!"

And that went into a round of yes, no, no, yes.

It's no surprise that Katie wondered how I graduated.

"Olivia, take it easy for at least another week," Will sighed.

And that led me to grumble all the way back to the cabins.

I'm still looking back at the past year I'd spent with the band. Scott and I always knew we were demigods, and we kept alert, for any signs of danger. Even after Wen was claimed, we were always on the lookout.

But how did we never notice that two of the people that we came to trust the most, were also the most dangerous?

Partially, I felt stupid, but at the same time, not so much, as I usually discussed everything with Mo rather than Stella, but at the same time, they were monsters, and they were right in front of us.

And we didn't notice.

But that was all in the past, and we couldn't dwell on it more.

That was May, and today was August.

August 18th to be exact.

So many were leaving today, and in two days, I would be too, to move in to my new dorm at NYU.

And though dangers were sure to follow, I'd have Scott with me.

Or maybe, I'm bringing the danger with me...

* * *

><p><strong>It's over. I can honestly say I'm glad to be done. Partially because I have no time to write, and the other part being... Well, I forgot everything about LM. It's a wonder I still remember the character names. Anyways, I don't think I'll ever come back to this story to edit or something, and this is probably my last PJO or LM fic. Truth be told, all my friends are buzzing with K-pop lately, and I've been getting into it now. If I start another story, it'll probably be a Korean Drama... But that won't be until Falling For His Royal Richness is at least halfway done.<strong>

**I sincerely hope you enjoyed this story, and that you'll enjoy whatever stories I hope to write next.**

**-Olivia.**


	42. Update

It's been almost a year, hasn't it? I thought I'd just post a little update. I will be revising the past chapters of this story, and most likely adding newer scenes in. But Falling For His Royal Richness and WTPCBftBF is still in process, so I'm not really sure when the revisions will be done. Updates will most likely be at it's full during August.


End file.
